Cold And Hot
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Johann makes Abe mad, so he decides to apologize, though it’s in a very, very different way.


Title: Cold and Hot

Rating: R

Chapters: One shot

Pairings: Abe/Johann Kraus

Summary: Johann makes Abe mad, so he decides to apologize, though it's in a very, very different way.

Warning: Male to male contact, if you don't like, then don't read. It is also a very short 'PWP' Nothing bad, just two grown, 'men' doing something that they maybe shouldn't me. Anyway, it's not like it will kill you to read. Hope you all enjoy.

Other: This was done by a request. TheLustofKilling, offer has been accepted, and will end after the story. This story was made for you…Enjoy

Chapter: Cold and Hot (The fire and the breeze)

"No…If we don't save her…"

"Be careful! You shouldn't be so prepared to save a girl rather then yourself…" Johann said as he began to state very cruelly about how Red's and Nuala's situation was going to be dealt with.

"But sir…We have to-" Abe tried to press onto the see through man.

The slightly older man said nothing after he growled out, "We will not risk it." He then turned away.

Abe gave a small sigh of frustration. This was unbelievable. He wasn't sure of what to do next.

"You're dismissed. GO." The man said with a slight authority in his voice.

Abe felt like a child. It was as if he could do nothing, and he was powerless against Johann Kraus. The man, ever since getting here, was looked at as a high power. Abe had liked him, though it was kind of like admiration more then anything else.

Abe turned and walked away from him. He did feel bad for the man and his lost loved one. The water creature just couldn't see why on earth he was so lonely though. Or at least, he could be lonely, he just wished the man wouldn't take everyone else down with him.

Abe slipped his clothes off from his body. He then opened the curtain to the shower and walked into it. He let the fresh water clean his body off.

Abe had a tank, but he still enjoyed a nice shower. It made him feel clean. It was nothing like his tank. Though the tank was perfect, he felt the shower would rinse his body of anything foul. There was the other plus of the water running. Since it constantly moved, it was just, pleasant.

He leaned forward, resting his hands against the wall, and let the water run off of him.

As he grew more relaxed, a very cold breeze came over him. It was so nice too. The warm water, the cooling air.

"Did I make you mad?" Came a familiar voice.

Abe jumped and nearly slipped. He was caught around the waist and then pinned to the wall in front of him, "Johann, what are you doing in here? Also, why are you not wearing your suit?"

The invisible man behind him gave a small sigh, "I came here to check on you, you did seem angry."

He said to Abe. "And my other question?" The fish creature asked the invisible man.

On Abe's back, it felt like there was a chest pressed up against him. There was also a leg pressed into his thigh. Abe's eyes closed as he felt another object pressed onto his lower back. He shook at the thought of what that object there really was.

"Your door was locked, how else was I going to get in here?" He seemed to press firmly against Abe now.

Abe pushed himself forward, trying to shake the other off of him. "I think you--"

"You think too much, Abe." There was a small frustration added to his name as the man said it.

Abe couldn't help but to feel a little nervous. "Please…What do you want?"

"To say I'm sorry." He hissed out sharply.

Abe felt a cold hand on his chest. It was like a breeze dancing over his body, and it even seemed to distort while it quickly roamed his body. It was amazing, Abe could feel him everywhere on him, as if the embodied man was able to touch every part of him at one time. It caused him to groan in pleasure as he gave into the other.

A second later, an object that resembled fingers invaded his mouth. Abe sucked on them, as if it were a reaction. As he did so though, he could taste nothing. It was as if he were sucking on nothing, though he could feel something in his mouth.

He felt his back arch as a hand moved around to feel in between Abe's thighs. He leaned back, as if to try to coax him into grabbing a hold of him.

"You're okay with this?" Johann asked, his voice seemed to be all around. It was even sort of soothing.

Abe tried to lean down, as if his knee's were growing weak. He soon found though, the man behind him was slightly stronger, and so was his arm that wrapped around him.

"No, No." Said Johann. He began to then wrap his other hand around Abe's organ.

Abe gave a gasp as the air drifted over him, as if he were standing naked in a breeze. The 'hand' softly danced over the organ. As the hand slid up and down though, warmth came and consumed the area that had once been cooled over by air.

Abe began to lean forward. He felt a strong arm as it reached over his left arm. The breezy hand pinned his left hand to the wall, as if to make sure he wasn't going to move.

"Do you like this?" He asked.

Abe closed his eyes and then leaned into the man behind him. The cold warmth the man was giving him.

Abe could feel the other man moving faster, starting to speed up his movements. His left hand began to clutch at the wall, as if trying to grab something. A second later, a hand seemed to entwine with his own. There was comfort in the touch.

The gasping man seemed to notice the growing erection against his back, as if it wanted entrance. There came no penetration though. Only that cold, pleasurable hand stayed.

"Come on…" Johann's voice came loud, yet gentle.

Abe could feel a roughness inside of himself. "Please, inside…" He breathed out.

Abe felt the man press even deeper into him, and grip him more violently.

"Not today…It's only a first date." He then pulled Abe away from the wall.

On the other side of the tube, there was a blank wall with nothing on it. Abe soon found himself thrown against it, his body now laying flat on it.

"Wh-" Abe asked, but soon found himself barked at.

"Just to finish you off." The man said with a seep voice.

Abe felt a shiver as the man leaned in close, "Spread your legs." He ordered.

Abe spread them, allowing the other man to stroke him harder and faster. He also felt the other man place his 'organ' between his legs, as if he were dry humping him. There, it danced on his thighs, as if it were a natural thing.

It was a rough, wet feeling and Abe found himself taken in by the warmth of water and the cold of the air. His mind finally pushed him over the edge and he burst into the hands of the man behind him.

He grew weak and was lowered to the ground of the bath tub. Johann helped him as the drained man began to catch his breath.

"Are you okay?" The man asked. His accent was heavy, and he sounded a little worried.

Abe looked up at him. As the water fell down, it outlined the body of the other.

He wasn't bad looking at all, or at least from the outline the water gave him. He had toned muscles on his body and he had a face and voice to match the other.

"I'm fine." Abe said, taking in another breath, "But what about you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I really am sorry though." He said, his head lowering.

"Yeah…Thank you." Abe began to look away, "So…"

"Oh, ah, maybe we can, ummm…." He seemed a little lost for words at the moment.

Abe smiled, "Thank you."

The man gave a what looked to be a very faint smile. Then, he left.

Abe was left pondering his new feelings, trying to sort out how Nuala made him feel, and now, Johann.

End of chapter. End of story. There will be no conclusion. Haha. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it TLoK. Um…Review if you want to, or if you liked it. Don't get picky though. I felt that this could be a new couple for a little while. Well, bye.

-Offer ended at Sat, Aug 2, 12:39 AM

Began: -- 'Waiting for pillows and toothpaste.' (Laugh, it was funny.)

-D.D.Darkwriter

-For what we all want, others will eventually desire. For what we need, we will never get.


End file.
